


Day's End

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, armpit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin end their day at the beach with a bang.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters herein belong to BBC and Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/gifts).



> Written for Camelot Land challenge #4 The Weekly One (One) 1. Flesh  
> Team Arthur

They come in from the beach, feet wet from the surf, and breathlessly circle to the side of the building out of the sun’s dying rays.

Arthur pins Merlin against the concrete wall, arm above his head, nibbling at the baby-soft flesh on its underside just above the splotch of inky black hair.

“God, Arthur…” Merlin moans, every nerve-ending screaming at the sensation of Arthur’s front teeth pulling at his skin. Arthur’s knee presses between Merlin’s legs, keeping him still, upper-thigh prodding Merlin’s stiff cock where it lies trapped in the confines of his tight jean shorts.

Arthur sighs, lowering his mouth to lap at Merlin’s armpit with his tongue; and Merlin shivers as a cool breeze blows in from the shore, stirring the wet nest of hairs.

Merlin knows he can get off from nearly this alone; it’s just a matter of time, and Arthur is nothing if not patient. The feel of the tip of Arthur’s tongue trailing over the sensitive skin beneath Merlin’s arm is both provocative and undeniably lascivious. Merlin’s breath catches in his throat, and he stifles a moan.

“Don’t hold it in,” Arthur demands brokenly against Merlin’s sensitive flesh. “I want to hear you.”

Merlin grunts, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle out of Arthur’s iron grip, his cock head seeking friction. A second later Arthur’s hand is there, pressing against him, giving Merlin what he needs.

“Christ!” Merlin pants, fingers of his free hand digging into the tanned skin of Arthur’s shoulder, still hot from the sun.

Arthur sucks at Merlin’s flesh, kissing open-mouthed and hungrily, and Merlin’s heart pounds hard.

Merlin’s breath hitches, spine tingling, the sound of the surf mixing in his head with the pounding of his blood. His chest rises, back arching off the wall, balls tightening beneath turgid cock; and as Arthur’s tongue flicks and tickles in the concave under Merlin’s arm, the pressure of Arthur’s palm increases, and Merlin suddenly detonates, coming with a loud cry, body jerking like a marionette with its strings yanked. He feels the bite of Arthur’s teeth in his flesh and loses track of time and place for several long seconds before coming to in Arthur’s gentle embrace, head reeling.

“I love the way you taste,” Arthur whispers into the curve of Merlin’s ear before taking Merlin’s mouth in a wet, needy kiss that makes Merlin forget everything but the man in his arms. With a quick hop, Merlin wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist, mouth meeting Arthur’s again as Arthur carries him in a wavering line toward their motel room door.


End file.
